Star Trek Expanded Universe talk:Announcements
Articles recommended to be added/Scalarian In cases of articles that haven't been written yet, and there's not even a link to a potential such article on any other page, it's probably not a good idea to add it to the Current Events page. No one else can write it but the person who conceived it. --Sasoriza 20:07, 30 September 2006 (UTC) Effectiveness of this page For such a high profile link, this page hasn't been used very effectively. Does anyone have ideas on improving it? Is there someone (or someones) willing to be our "news contact(s)" of sorts, to post relevant news & announcements here as they become available? – like when a new fan film becomes available, or a new production announcement goes online, RPGs start up/fall off, a website moves, things like that. (Actually, anyone can do this, since we're a wiki; we don't need an "official" person/persons.) Of course major goings-on here should be posted as well (like an announcement of the name change, although it's sort of moot/redundant now). On the other hand, if there's a consensus that it isn't very useful, then we should block it out and replace the link in the navbar with something else which might be of more interest to surfers (and any suggestions to that end are welcome as well). What do others think? 03:40, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :I think this page can be very useful. I was about to suggest that it could be another text box on the front page... maybe something like how Memory Beta has the Latest Releases on their front page. --Hawku 04:36, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Not bad. I can see how that might work. Thanks for the suggestion! Got my brain-gears turning now. 08:17, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Star Trek Unity and I are the only two productions that put releases on there... should we alert the other teams to update this page when a release is pending? Also, I have two releases on there... I think I should delete the older of the two... what do you folks think? Perhaps a standing rule that only one release can be on the Announcements page at a time? Aabh 00:13, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'll probably post my releases here in time. But it may be a very long while before I have something released. I think we should allow as many releases as there are, and maybe keep them on the page for two or three months since each one's creation? (considering how slow things are released). --Hawku 22:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Page restructuring I restructured the page a bit and posted a release. Let me know what you guys think. Hopefully more people will remember to come here to post their own story releases as they come out. --Hawku 07:17, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Separate Hmm. I just thought of something. What if we separate wiki announcements from fanfic/fanfilm/website announcements? Just have two separate pages, one called "STEU Announcements" and the other called "Fan Announcements" (or something like that). Or we could have a page called "Latest Releases" for authors to promote their stuff. --Hawku 20:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC)